LA CIGÜEÑA
by ASUKA02
Summary: Shinachiku quería un hermanito y atraer a la cigüeña a su casa era primordial. *NaruSaku y Shinachiku* - oneshot


N/A: Había prometido escribir una serie de oneshots NS con Shinachiku incluido, aquí otro de ellos.

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-LA CIGÜEÑA-**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

De lunes a viernes las mañanas en la familia Uzumaki Haruno eran iguales, Sakura despertaba antes que todos y tenía que regañar a su esposo para que saliera de la cama, e igual tenía que hacer lo mismo con su pequeño hijo para llevarlo al preescolar.

—Naruto, ya es hora de ir a trabajar.

El rubio tendido boca abajo en la cama se cubrió el rostro con la sabana y balbuceó —hmp, cinco minutos más.

Haruno negó con la cabeza —así comienzas hasta que se te hace tarde.

Eso no era mucho problema porque el séptimo Hokage llegaba en un plis plas a la oficina, pero le gustaría que por una vez en la vida no tuviera que ser la alarma para esos dos, y poder desayunar en paz.

—Anda levantándote.

Le dijo saliendo de la cama, se acomodo su pijama y se peino frente al espejo mientras Naruto seguía tumbado en la cama, —no me hagas venir a despertarte otra vez.

—hmp, —murmuró él entre dientes sentándose con flojera en la cama, lo bueno es que mañana era sábado y estaba libre.

Sakura salió del dormitorio y se dirigió al de su hijo, bostezó, abrió la puerta del niño y encendió la luz. —hijo levant...

Enmudeció al no verlo en la cama, —¿Shinachiku?

Echo un vistazo a toda el dormitorio, juguetes regados por todo el suelo, un pequeño escritorio donde hacia sus deberes escolares, el papel tapiz de las paredes eran dibujos de ranitas.

" _¿Se habrá levantado temprano por fin?"_ pensó extrañada al no verlo allí.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, tocó la puerta y lo llamó, —¿Hijo estas allí?

—…

—¡Shina-chan!.

Sakura comenzando a preocuparse lo busco en la sala y la cocina, después de revisar toda la casa se asusto, un niño de cinco años, hijo de Séptimo Hokage era un blanco cotizado entre los enemigos de Konoha.

Convencida de que su hijo había sido secuestrado mientras dormían, abrió la puerta de su habitación de un sólo golpe, Naruto se había acostado otra vez después de que su mujer saliera hace uno momentos.

Sakura le arrancó la sabana y le dijo en voz alta y angustiada —¡Naruto levántate ya, Shinachiku no está!.

Naruto tenía tanto sueño que no la escucho bien —hmh, ¿qué Shinachiku?.

—¡Nuestro hijo! —le gritó enojada, a Naruto se le ponía lento el cerebro cada mañana. —¡tengo la sospecha de fue secuestrado!.

Eso si despertó por completo al rubio y salió de la cama de un salto —¿lo buscaste bien?

—En la casa no está.

Naruto vio la angustia reflejada en el rostro de su esposa y trato de calmarla.—Quizás sólo fue a dar un paseo.

Sakura que era por demás de sobreprotectora se removió inquieta, —no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Naruto comenzó a calzarse, con todo y pijama se dirigieron hacia la puerta y justo frente de la casa vieron al pequeño sentado en una de las bancas de la casa Hokage.

Tenía una carita muy triste y miraba al suelo, Sakura y Naruto intercambiaron miradas, ya seguros de que al menos estaba sano y salvo, al séptimo se le quitaron las ganas de regañarlo por hacerlos preocuparse.

—¿Que sucede hijo? —le preguntó Naruto.

El niño señalo el suelo y ambos vieron que tenía trocitos de pan esparcidos por todo el lugar. Volvieron a mirase las caras sin entender y Sakura se sentó al lado del chiquillo.

—La cigüeña no quiere venir. —dijo con su vocecita infantil.

Ayer justamente le habían contado la historia de la cigüeña y los bebés.

—¿Querías atraer a la cigüeña? —preguntó dudoso el Hokage.

Sakura miró a su esposo, luego paso un brazo con los hombros del niño y le preguntó —¿por eso el pan?

—Necesito un hermano, a las aves le gusta el pan, pero no viene. ¿Será que no tiene hambre mamá?

Naruto ya iba a reír pero Sakura le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, acarició el pelo de su hijo y le dijo. —así que quieres un hermanito, pensé que te encantaba ser hijo único.

Shinachiku movió sus piernas que no llegaban a tocar el suelo, —See, pero ya me aburrí, si algo se rompe sólo es culpa mía.

Esta vez Naruto si soltó una carcajada, pues la cara que puso Sakura fue muy graciosa.

—¿Quieres un hermanito para culparlo de las cosas malas?. —le preguntó la pelirosa sorprendida por las palabras tan sinceras de su hijo.

—También para jugar.

Sakura se quedo pensando, Shinachiku ya tiene cinco años, era una edad buena para ella tener otro bebé, pues su hijo mayor podría ayudarla a echarle un vistazo al bebé mientras ella estuviera ocupada.

—¿Que comen las cigüeñas papá?

Naruto se rasco la nuca, —ah, bueno a esta particular, le gusta comer ramen y el pollo asado que prepara tu mamá.

Claro, la cigüeña era él, Shinachiku lo observó sorprendido, nunca había visto a la cigüeña entrando a su casa, ¿cómo podía gustarle el pollo asado de su mamá?

Sakura intervino en la charla.

—Hijo, la cigüeña no viene cuando están otros niños en casa, ¿qué tal si hoy duermes en casa de Inojin?, llamare a Ino por teléfono para ver si puedes quedarte hoy en su casa.

Necesitaba tiempo para arreglarse un poco y seducir a Naruto. El Hokage la miró en silencio, la idea de tener otro hijo le pareció estupenda, sobre todo la parte de tener que embarazarla.

—¿Y cuando mañana regrese tendré un hermano? —preguntó curioso.

—No tan rápido, haremos el pedido y habrá que esperar unos meses, pero de que llega, llega. —le aseguró ella.

Shinachiku se bajo de la banca de un salto, —¡entonces voy a preparar mi mochila! —respondió alegremente.

Corrió hacia la casa y Naruto finalmente hablo, —creí que no tendríamos más hijos.

Sakura le miró con ceño, —te dije que quería esperar, no que no tendríamos más hijos, —se puso de pie para ir a preparar el desayuno, tenía que llevar al niño al preescolar, pasó al lado el rubio y le dijo con picardía —trata de regresar temprano hoy.

—¿Temprano?, ¿quién te dijo que voy a trabajar?.

La levantó cargándola en brazos, —¡Naruto bájame, Shina-chan aun sigue en casa!. —chilló alarmada.

El ninja negó con la cabeza —Así ve cuanto nos queremos.

Caminó hasta la puerta y la dejó en el suelo antes de entrar, durante el desayudo Sakura trato de explicarle más sobre el futuro bebé, ya que su hijo daba por hecho que sería un niño.

—Cariño puede ser una niña, la cigüeña trae lo que más necesiten en el hogar. —argumento la pelirosa.

Shinachiku mordió un trozo de pan y lo saboreo diciendo —ah, entonces será un niño para que juegue conmigo.

Contento tranquilamente levantando su plato para llevarlo al fregadero, estando solos Sakura miró a su esposo y le dijo. —ya escuchaste cigüeño, lo quiere varón.

Esa era mucha presión para Naruto —err, yo sólo prometo echarle muchas ganas, pero... me gustaría una niña igualita a ti.

Ella simplemente suspiro, a Sakura también le gustaría que fuese niña, así tenia la parejita, pero todo quedaba a la suerte, con eso no podían hacer nada ninguno de los dos.


End file.
